Our Secret
by Rumiko No Haru
Summary: Tocarse, besarse...quererse. Era algo que no debían hacer. Ella era prohibida para él, era algo que acabaría con su vida. A un así no podia dejar de hacerlo. Ella era un secreto que podria llevarse hasta la tumba...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto®Masashi Kishimoto_

_Our Secret _

Tocarse, besarse...quererse. Era algo que no debían hacer. Ella era prohibida para él, era algo que acabaría con su vida. A un así no podia dejar de hacerlo.

Ella era un secreto que podria llevarse hasta la tumba...

Especial.

La palabra que la definia, ella era especial. Era una mujer inimaginable, tan dura y sensible.

Sus ojos negros observarón la foto que tenía entre sus manos, sonrío al ver la imagen. Era ella, era Sakura. Tomo esa foto mientras caminaban por la calle. Vestia sencillamente y sonreía como siempre lo hacía. Sonrío de lado al recordar todos los momentos con ella. La quería, más que a su propia vida y no podía evitarlo. Nunca se lo diría. ella era prohibida, totalmente. Ella ya tenía una vida hecha y él no podía llegar y arruinarla.

El era un estudiante de derecho, ella una doctora reconocida. Eran totalmente diferentes y aun así el destino los unio.

Ella estaba casada desde hace 3 años con un empresario. En cambio él, seguía viviendo en la casa de sus padres. Era patetico. Sakura lo quería, lo usaba como diversión y el al principio tambien. Al tiempo, los sentimientos empezarón a cambiar y él supo que algo no estaba bien.

Sakura tenía el pelo rosa, un color de cabello muy raro. Poseía unos ojos verdes y una gran frente. La cabeza en forma de corazón y una pequeña nariz. Su cuerpo no era voluptoso, sus senos eran pequeños y era muy bajita de estatura. No era fea, pero no era el tipo de mujer con la que él saldría.

La conoció en una bar, bebierón y terminaron en la habitación de un motel cercano. Ella se arrepintió al momento, pero al poco tiempo, tuvierón otra cita inesperada. Sasuke Uchiha, no rogaba...le rogaban. A veces pasaban semanas enteras sin saber de ella y cuando se veían hacía todo lo posible de que fuera inolvidable. Por que él no era un hombre palabras, era uno de acciones.

Se besaban inmediatamente, ella le explicaba entre suspiros, el por que de su ausencia. Sasuke sólo la escuchaba y sabía que la mayoría de las cosas que decía eran mentiras. Ella mentía y el no podía evitar sentirse mal.

Sus pensamientos se fuerón más alla. Se sobresalto cuando sintió el "zumbido" del celular, al anunciar la llegada de un nuevo mensaje.

" _Sasuke-kun, te espero en donde siempre..._

_Sakura" _

Suspiró, y en ese momento tomo sus cosas y salió de la casa. No sin antes despedirse.

Era estúpido, era prohibido. Pero a un así no podía dejar de hacerlo.

...

Hola, bueno está mi nueva historia. La trama gira en torno a Sasuke un estudiante el cual mantiene una relación "prohibida" con Sakura. Espero que le guste, si le pareció buena dejen un comentario :D

Si no, mandenme un MP diciendome en que debo mejorar, o si debo dejar de hacer esto.

Buenas noches


	2. Distinto

•Our Secret•

By: Rumiko No Haru

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Naruto® Masashi Kishimoto 2002_

–Entonces, que ¿iras con nosotros?–preguntó Yuki un poco ansiosa, no quería que la dejaran atras.

–No ire, tengo que ir a la empresa a trabajar–respondió Sasuke de manera tajante.

–Ok, señor amargado nos vemos despues–dijo la chica, para irse casi corriendo para alcanzar a sus otros compañeros.

Sasuke la observo durante un momento y se dió la vuelta. Tenía que llegar pronto a la empresa, pero Yuki lo interrumpió. Las calles de Tokio a esa hora estaban abarrotadas de personas. No podias caminar tranquilo. El siempre se iba un camino más largo, pero más tranquilo. Su coche se había descompuesto, como el edifico no le llegaba tan lejos, llegaria caminando. Un poco de ejercició le sentaría bien.

Cuando paso por un parque, dos chicas se le quedarón viendo entre desesperación y calentamiento. Era un chico atractivo, pero odiaba las chicas que eran tran arrastradas. Sólo había tenido 3 novias durante sus 21 años de vida, son pocas comparando las más de 50 que ha tenido su hermano. Por Itachi, la reputación de los Uchiha se había ido abajo. Todos pensaban que tenían a más de quien sabe cuantas chicas bajos ellos, literalmente.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho el tono de llamada de su celular.

–Habla Sasuke.

–Hola Ototo, ¿que haces?–pregunto Itachi, con un tono no muy seguro.

–Hmp. Voy directo al trabajo ¿por?–dijo Sasuke.

–He hablado con papá, me ha dicho que no vengas hoy. Parece que mamá le tiene una sorpresa–exclamó.

–Está bien, mejor para mi–dijo.–Eso es todo.

–Sasuke, ¿podemos vernos más tarde en el bar.

Cuando escucho esa voz, supo que algo no andaba bien con su hermano sólo había tres opciones. A) quería celebrar algo (lo cual no era seguro. B) tenía una nueva novia ó C) su actual novia lo había dejado. Pese a que Itachi era un mujeriego, con todas las chicas con las que había salido se había enamorado. Se volvía loca por cada una de ellas. Siempre lo dejaban por que él no tomaba en cuenta su relación, sin embargo Itachi sabía que esas no eran las razónes. Siempre era el hecho de que todas estaban interesadas por la gran fortuna que tenía la familia.

–Entiendo, a las 8 de la noche en el de siempre ¿entendido?.

–Sí, gracias...

Sasuke había colgado sin dejarlo hablar. Itachi sera toda un genio, pero eso no lo hacía menos estúpido.

Cuando llego a casa, estaba totalmente sola. Eso quería decir que pasaba algo. Esperaba que no fuera lo que pensaba. Desde hace algunos meses su madre quería tener otro hijo. Por alguna razón ver que una de sus amigas había dado a luz a una niña a su edad. Le hizo darse cuenta que ella tambien podía. En cambio Fugaku en vez de molerse la apoyaba totalmente. Lo que provocaba el amor. Pese a que su padre era un hombre frio, a su mujer no le negaba nada. Pero que mujer de 44 años se le ocurria tener un hijo a esa edad. El sólo imaginarse a un hermanito le daba escalofrios.

Camino a su habitación, donde se cambio de ropa y se puso más comodo.

Era viernes así que por lo regular, duerme desde la tarde del mismo día, hasta la tarde del día diguiente. Por lo regular 17 horas.

Pero como Itachi tenía un problema de faldas tendría que ayudarlo.

Respiró profundamente y cerro los ojos. Sería una noche muy pesada.

Cuando llego al Bar Konoha, visualizó a su hermano a unas cuantas mesas. Estaba con la mirada gacha y tomando whizky. Itachi había sido terminado por su novia en turno. Sólo por eso estaba así. Conocía demasiado a su hermano, tanto que ya sabía como actuaba de una manera u otra.

Se acerco a él de manera tranquila. Itachi levanto la cabeza para despues volver a bajarla. Estaba sentado en la barra.

–¿Qué sucedio?–preguntó Sasuke, mientras se sentaba a lado de Itachi.

–Fue Kimiko...ella me termino–aclaró con los ojos tristes.

–Ahora por que fue.

–Según ella yo nunca le daba espacio, ni tiempo. ¡Por dios! casi a diario la sacaba a pasiar, trate de deternerla, Pero...–no pudo terminar por que las lagrimas empezarón a salir de sus ojos.

–Hmp. Eres tan patetico–Itacho lo miro con una mirada amenazadora, Sasuke lo miro con burla y volvio a hablar.–Duraste una semana con esa chica la cual, conociste en una fiesta. Era obvio que sólo era una interesada.

–Viví momentos inolvidable con ella, hermano tú no comprendes mi dolor.

–Hmp, claro que no te comprendo. Para mañana tendras 1 novia nueva y ni recordaras a Kimiko.

Se hundierón en un incomodo silencio, Sasuke tuvo que moverse a un lado cuando una mujer de pelo rosa quería pedir una una bebida. Itachi la miro y despues volvio a bajar la mirada, estaba triste. Hubiera sentido lastima si hubiera sido una adolescente pero un hombre el cual ya debía saber que a veces llegarían personas indeseables y aprovechadas.

Al poco tiempo Itachi parecía muy ebrio, balbuceaba cosas y decía que se volvería padre entre tantas cosas.

–Itachi, creo que ya debemos irnos–dijo Sasuke, pero Itachi ya no estaba en su lugar. Se encontraba en una mesa apartada, donde estaban una chicas sentadas. Parecía que tendría una nueva cuñada...como siempre.

Se acerco rapidamente, Itachi parecía interesado en una rubia que claramente era mayor que los dos. Todas las mujeres de ahí se veían un poco mayores.

Parecía que su hermano estaba interesado en la chica, así que saludo a todas y se sento a lado de su hermano.

Su vista choco con la mujer de pelo rosa, tenía unos bonitos ojos pero no era una chica muy atractiva...

La horrible luz hizo que se levantara un poco desorientado, se paso la mano por sus desordenados cabellos y bostezo. Observo el lugar detenidamente, no estaba en su cuarto, ni tampoco en el departamento de su hermano. Estaba asustado, miro a todos lados, hasta que su vista se detuvo a la otro lado de la cama.

Había una mujer y no cualquier mujer...la chica de pelo rosa.

Empezó a moverla para que se despertara...

–Entro hasta las 8, dejame dormir–dijo la chica entre sueños

–¡Hey! despierta, no te conozco–la mujer abrió lo ojos, algo confundida y de un momento a otro gritó como una desquiciada.

–¿Qué hago aquí? ¿quién eres?–empezó a preguntar con los ojos abiertos y tapandose el cuerpo con la sabana.

Esas eran las preguntas que tambien él se hacía...


End file.
